We are all made of stars
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Recién salidos de la universidad, la mayoría de los alumnos ya tienen su camino pensado. Levi y Hanji no. AU. LeviHan. Fanfic creado para participar en el Concurso de Fanfics que a su vez conmemora los 1000 likes del Grupo "Mi querido Heichou" en facebook.


_Fanfic creado para el concurso de Fanfics por la celebración de los 1000 Miembros del Grupo 'Mi querido Heichou!' de Facebook._

 _La temática es simple: Mi OTP favorita que incluya por supuesto a mi queridísimo Heichou (Después de mucho meditar, elegí LeviHan porque personalmente es un OTP que puedo y quiero escribir, me detendría un poco y habría menos inspiración si eligiera alguna otra) y que sitúe a esta pareja en un momento de celebración/fiesta, cosa que me será sencilla y les daré con gusto enorme._

 _DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. La historia es mía._

 _WARNING. AU. En esta ocasión, para salirme un poco de lo habitual, no incluiré lemmon, aunque si posteriormente me lo solicitan, puedo ampliar la historia para fines de calidad en el servicio :p_

 _We are all made of Stars_

 _"…_ _Growing in numbers  
Growing in speed  
Can't fight the future  
Can't fight what I see_

 _People they come together  
People they fall apart  
No one can stop us now  
'Cause we are all made of stars… __"_

La música había comenzado a sonar y mientras me encargaba de cuidar los detalles del discurso de despedida de la Universidad, Erwin se acercaba a ver cómo iba todo. Era él quien recitaría el discurso y la ocasión parecía ameritarlo. Personas de todos los grados, novatos y veteranos, maestros y familiares, se arremolinaban en torno al salón eligiendo su asiento. A lo lejos veíamos a los chicos más jóvenes, aquellos que se quedarían en nuestro lugar y que, al cabo de dos o tres años se perfilarían como la nueva esperanza de la humanidad.

 __

 _"… Efforts of lovers  
Left in my mind  
I sing in the reaches  
We'll see what we find_

 _People they come together  
People they fall apart  
No one can stop us now  
'Cause we are all made of stars …"_

Me acomodé el vestido. Era un vestido largo de corte sirena en color rojo. No me era habitual usar lentillas y mucho menos zapatos de tacón femeninos. Pero era un día especial y hasta me cambié el peinado, que aún era alto, aunque esta vez mucho más arreglado y glamoroso. Me graduaba con honores y había recibido una beca para estudiar una maestría en una universidad prestigiosa que estaba dispuesta a financiar el 100% de mi educación durante tres años. Habría estado loca _en serio_ de no prepararme para una ocasión semejante. El maquillaje me pesaba en el rostro pero era bonito y me iba bien. Los labios me sobresalían, de un tono obscuro de rojo. El tono del 2015, _Marsala_ , según la maquillista que decidí contratar para tal fin. _No lo había hecho mal._

Mientras leía las notas del discurso de Erwin, quien lo ensayaba junto de mí en el teatro de conferencias, Levi entró por la puerta de atrás y su imagen era impecable, como era de esperarse en él.

Su traje gris acerado contrastaba magníficamente con las luces, las que lo hacían brillar. Iba afeitado y llevaba el cabello engominado y pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Sus zapatos no eran ya las botas _punk_ que usaba para fastidiar a los maestros de Derecho Romano, sino, por el contrario, mocasines negros de hermosa piel de cocodrilo que parecían costar una fortuna.

Se quedó de pie unos metros de mí y me miró de arriba abajo, alzando la comisura de sus labios en una mueca similar a una sonrisa no muy notoria. No era el típico chico que de pronto sonreía de la nada. Pero sonrió. Miró mis sandalias tipo gladiador llenas de pedrería, de color bronce, la abertura frontal del vestido, mi pierna que sobresalía ligeramente y su vista se detuvo luego en donde el vestido sí cubría, para luego subir lentamente la vista sobre mi abdomen y fijarla en los pechos que extrañamente, esta vez, después de cinco años de universidad, sí parecían sobresalir. El vestido _halter_ parecía ser una buena opción para mi cuerpo delgado. Al fin me miró a los ojos de nuevo. Su mirada parecía la de un felino que acaba de comer una enorme presa pero que no ha quedado satisfecho. Tal pensamiento me hizo ruborizar. Al cabo de un momento de vernos infinitamente, se acercó mientras Erwin repasaba las líneas de su discurso y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Erwin no le dijo nada y apenas si dio muestras de haberlo visto.

 __

 _"… People they come together  
People they fall apart  
No one can stop us now  
'Cause we are all made of stars_

 _Slow slow slow, come come  
Someone come come come  
Even love is goin' 'round  
You can't ignore what is goin' 'round …"_

Cuando se acercó a mí, no me tocó pero sí me rodeó. Me pasó el brazo enfundado en un corte exquisito de casimir por la cintura y atrayéndome a su cuerpo, murmuró en mi oído cortándome la respiración y erizándome la piel simultáneamente:

\- _Si no te molesta, Hanji, me gustaría bailar contigo esta noche. ¿Crees que Erwin lo supere?_

\- _N-No sé qué tenga que ver Erwin…_

\- _¿No sales con él? – Preguntó, provocador._

\- _No, no salgo con nadie._

\- _Bien. No me gusta compartir a la chica que me gusta._

Y cuando terminó esta frase, me soltó para dirigirse a los asientos de la primera fila.

 _"… Slowly rebuilding  
I feel it in me  
Growing in numbers  
Growing in peace_

 _People they come together  
People they fall apart  
No one can stop us now  
'Cause we are all made of stars …"_

 __Al terminar la ceremonia de entrega de documentos y reconocimientos, los que no habían salido de la universidad se retiraron a sus casas. Y los veteranos, los que no volveríamos allí y habíamos pasado un terrible infierno entre exámenes de admisión y entregas de tesis, decidimos ir a por un trago. La noche era joven. Pero los grupos rápidamente se dividieron y al cabo de una hora, sólo Levi, Erwin, Nanaba, Mike, Petra y yo estábamos en un bar.

Estaba en una esquina sobre la avenida principal, lleno de luces de neón, Era escandaloso pero agradable y todos entramos gustosos a sumergirnos en el mundo que ahora nos esperaba, dispuesto a devorarnos.

El ' _Gêant'_ estaba a reventar, pero parecía que iba a ofrecernos un sinfín de cosas geniales y después de intercambiar unas palabras, decidimos entrar, algunos más emocionados que otros.

 __ _"…_ _People they come together  
People they fall apart  
No one can stop us now  
'Cause we are all made of stars_

 _People they come together  
(People they come together)  
People they fall apart  
(People they fall apart)  
No one can stop us now  
(No one can stop us now)  
'Cause we are all made of stars  
(We are all made of stars) …"_

Erwin y Mike trajeron copas, mientras Nanaba y Petra hablaban con tranquilidad gritándose una a la otra y yo y Levi aguardábamos en silencio. Finalmente, al llegar las bebidas, apuré la primera y tomé una segunda, que a diferencia de la anterior, era pequeña y de un tono sospechosamente azul neón. La bebí de un solo trago. Levi tomó su segundo whisky en silencio, mientras Erwin parecía platicar demasiado con Petra, que era sumamente pequeña en comparación a él y Mike y Nanaba comenzaban ya a dar muestras de embriaguez, pues Mike, que tenía una cierta manía con los aromas, aspiraba el perfume del cuello de ella, mientras ésta reía diciéndole algo sobre su barba y las cosquillas que le provocaba. De pronto, Levi se levantó.

\- _Te diría "Cuatro Ojos"_ pero hoy no llevas gafas. ¿Pretendes estar ebria, Hanji? – Su tono era provocador nuevamente.

\- Realmente sí, Enano. No debo aclararte que me gusta la idea de despojarme de inhibiciones _estorbosas_ – y reí.

\- ¿Inhibirte tú? Bah, no me hagas reír. Tú no te inhibirías ni desnuda en público.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- Pero me puedo hacer una idea.

Su razonamiento me dio risa. Pero en parte era verdad. Él no creía que yo fuese tímida porque jamás me proyecté de esa manera. Desvió la vista y se encendió un cigarrillo que dejó en el cenicero al terminar.

\- Hanji, dime algo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás ésa beca que ganaste?

\- _Tres años._

Su semblante pareció decaer, mas nada dijo.

 __

 _"…_ _We are all made of stars  
People they come together  
We are all made of stars  
(People they fall apart)  
We are all made of stars  
(No one can stop us now)  
'Cause we are all made of stars  
(We are all made of stars) …"_

Erwin y Petra fueron los primeros en irse, alegando que tenían cosas que hacer, aunque por la manera tan íntima en que se comunicaban, todos sabíamos que se iban juntos. Al cabo de minutos, Mike y Nanaba también se retiraron, casi pegados de forma descarada. Al final, sólo quedamos Levi y yo y observé claramente cómo sus pupilas se dilataron cuando le dije que aún estaba evaluando tomar la beca, que al final no acepté.

Es difícil de explicar cómo es que un sentimiento tan natural e inherente al ser humano puede cambiar y redefinir el rumbo de la vida en cada uno. Lo cierto es que nos sucedió. Ésa noche, Levi y yo salimos del bar, sin haber bailado, y caminamos a su departamento, donde me sirvió un vaso de vodka y jugo de naranja con menta. Me pareció delicioso pero me embriagué con más rapidez y Levi lo notó.

Caballerosamente se sentó a mi lado y recitó un poema que aún recuerdo:

 _"…_ _La tranquilidad de haber amado con locura_ _  
De haber cumplido con firmeza me hace libre a gritar nuevamente...más solo lo digo susurrando (quizá con miedo)  
Estoy listo para volver a enamorarme …"_

Luego me habló de lo que haría ya que había terminado la universidad. Me habló de un viaje y de escribir. Nunca supe si todo había sido verdad pero me entusiasmé por él.

Hoy por hoy, me apetece el humo de su cigarrillo, su poema recitado, su mirada gris, penetrante y ambigua, sus coqueteos y su forma tan inusual de hablarme. Pero le recuerdo como ésa noche y es lo que importa.

Me habría gustado decirle lo atractivo que lucía y lo muy seductor que era recitar poesía a una mujer que te gusta. Incluso en ocasiones, eso solía ser peligroso

Sin embargo, me alegro que fuese solo eso: El eco de nuestros sentimientos en una misma voz.

Parecía ser hecho para mí, y eso me reconfortaba.

Cabía la posibilidad de que un día me dijera qué pensaba esa noche mientras me miraba infinitamente y una mueca a modo de sonrisa enmarcó su bello rostro.

Pero ese día no ha llegado y está bien.

 _Y no hace falta mientras duerma a mi lado, pues eso hace a cada día una celebración distinta._


End file.
